


Hope For The Future

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: It's basically just random, and Jessica dislikes them at first. She'll come around, though.
Relationships: Fye x OC x Fai, Shaoran x Sakura
Kudos: 1





	Hope For The Future

It was a fine day, at least for most people in the world. However, one young red haired female had just seen her friends slaughtered, most of them, by a young man with brown hair and brown eyes...She'd been too scared to try and stop him, but the wolf inside her had snarled at her to try and kill the guy. Because she hesitated, they were dead, and the remaining few badly injured. She shook her head back and forth, growling at herself and the wolf.

(skip, wow this first skip came fast)

The redhead, Jessica, sighed as she silenced the wolf with a snarl, then walked on. She drew a hand through her hair, and would have smiled to herself, if she weren't still upset, and was not also irritated at the wolf. She shielded her eyes, with a hand, to look up at the pretty sky that would have brought a smile to her face on a better day for her. She had been at an outdoor market, just browsing, and was now headed back towards her place, one of her dogs at her side and the other back home, waiting for them to return. 

As they walked, the dog began to bark, almost as though trying to warn Jessica, whom seemed lost in thought. The redhead yelped when someone ran into her, as she was not paying attention, and she looked up. She might have blushed, on a day of good mood and if she hadn't looked around. However, she did just that, and noticed the boy with brown hair and brown eyes...Snarling, she jumped back just far enough to allow the wolf time to partially take over, and by the time the three males and singular female noticed the change in her (sharpened teeth, sharper nails, and quicker speed), she was lunging for Shaoran's throat...

The boy yelped, ducking down, and was jerked back by Kurogane, as Fye's gentle look suddenly turned hostile, and he pushed Sakura back behind him. The redhead jumped away again, before either of the two taller men could do anything, and now noticed there were really four males. Two of them looked so much alike, that she had accidentally had her brain thinking there was only one, along with the red eyed man and the boy. Shaking her head, she stared at the look alike, whom had taken hold of Sakura as though to protect her, and Jessica growled at him then looked to his 'twin'. Fye gave a low sound of his own, looking back at Sakura and his 'twin' then turning a cold look onto Jessica once more.

The wolf girl gave a defensive growl, as she traded stares with Fye, then the wizard said "Fai, take Sakura and get out of here." He didn't seem to need to say anything to the ninja or the boy. The look alike said "But Fye!" and now the redhead was confused. They were both named Fay? Shaking her head, she stopped herself getting distracted and watched, as Fye gave Fai a stern look. "Move it..." Fye said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Fai whimpered, but did as told and pulled Sakura along with him. Meanwhile, Fye turned the smoldering look back on Jessica, as she growled and started to transform...

(skip, they had a fight and he would have won if she had not managed to get back from him and run off)

The wolf girl had run into the four males and the girl again...She had been without the dog this time, and she growled as she stared them down...Fai stepped between them, before Jessica could attack Shaoran again, either that or that Fye would go after the she wolf. She narrowed in on Fai, and he held out a hand to her, doing the same towards his 'twin'. Fye sighed, the cold look becoming gentle for Fai. Fai smiled at his 'twin', softly muttering "A bit better, Fye..." then turned his gaze back onto the redhead. Having two attractive blondes who looked so frighteningly similar, seemed to have made her a bit hesitant, or wary, or Fai could only guess what else, but having one such blonde also constantly glaring seemed to have an even worse effect. Fai was glad Fye had at least stopped glaring for now, even if only because he was looking at Fai. The wolf girl let out another sound, but this one seemed vastly different from the earlier growls, in that it sounded so unsure. 

Fai ducked his head a moment, holding back a soft chuckle, then sidled up closer to her. Jessica startled slightly, jumping sideways and glaring at the male, only to shiver and find her cheeks heating up a bit. She growled, this time at herself, and sighed softly as she looked sideways at Fai. The blonde 'twin' offered the redhead wolf female a gentle look, and after what felt like forever to him, she finally relaxed, seeming put at ease. He grinned a bit, happy in his accomplishment, and held out a hand towards her. The wolf female stared at it, making that odd sound again, then tentatively poked with a finger at his fingers, before taking his hand and sniffing the air a bit, studying the hand then nodding her head. He seemed to bear no magic, so she deemed him and the girl the safest of the group.

making a second part

End


End file.
